Three Men & A Baby
by iamFez
Summary: Alex, Kyle, and Michael are left holding the baby while the girls go out to dinner. The girls also try to repair Liz and Maria's friendship which has been destroyed. K/T; Mi/L; A/Lau; S/I; Part 2!
1. Default Chapter

Three Men And A Baby

Author: Fez

Rating: PG-13

Category: Total UC! Alex/Laurie; Kyle/Tess; Michael/Liz; Sean/Isabel; and there's also gonna be Brody/Maria; and eventually Max/Ava.

Summary: Alex, Kyle, and Michael are left holding the baby while the girls go out to dinner. The girls also try to repair Liz and Maria's friendship which has been destroyed.

Author's Notes: I was going to do this is a foof but some angst decided it wanted to be a subplot so there's two main storylines plus other little ones. I'm hoping to balance the girls angst with the boys' foofy plot! :)

Disclaimer: Roswell is copyright to Melinda Metz; Jason Katims; Fox Television; and UPN Network. I'm not making any money from writing this story. That's just fun! No infringement intended.

Now on with the story!

Part 1

Why was he here? Kyle Valenti had been asking himself that very question for the past twenty minutes. Oh, now he remembered. He was here because Tess had told him without a doubt he would take care of the Whitman baby otherwise there would be consequencessevere consequences. Kyle sighed as he glared at his surroundings. He wasn't stupid. He knew what the hidden meaning behind Tess' words meant.

He shook his head as he glanced at Michael Guerin who was sprawled out on the couch with the tv remote in one hand and a bag of chips in the other. He really didn't want to be here tonight. Spending babysitting duty with Michael would be torture and he knew it. It wasn't like they got along too well. They barely tolerated one another!

Kyle wondered how Michael got roped into babysitting little Charlie. Perhaps Guerin wanted to be the doting uncle orperhaps in truth Liz had forced him to spend his time here when a hockey game was on television. Yeah, that was it. No way would Michael have wanted to miss a game, even if it meant giving his sister some much needed freedom away from her four-month-old infant.

Yeah, Liz put him up to it he could tell.

What's the score? Kyle asked him trying to showwell fakesome interest.

4-2 to the Bruins, Michael answered not taking his eyes off the set.

Kyle nodded and drummed his hands on the armrests of the chair he was sitting on. You know there's a football game on channel 12.

It wasn't a question but a nice subtle hint to turn the station. Anyone would be grateful of the politeness that he held in his voice and would have turned the channel over for him. Surely even Guerin would know a hint when he heard one.

Then again maybe not.

Michael said with such disinterest that it made Kyle's skin crawl.

Yes, really.

Michael shrugged once again not taking his eyes off the game. Kyle wondered if he grabbed the remote and continued to beat him with it would Laurie get upset?

Pass the chips, Kyle said with disgust and felt his blood boil when he noticed Michael's annoyed look before he lazily threw the bag of chips in his direction. Kyle had to lean forward a little to catch the bag and glared at Michael who was still giving the tv set his utmost attention.

Kyle glanced at the clock on the wall and wondered how long would it be before Alex would get here. It was after all his child he was giving up his time – and the Bears game – to care for. He knew Alex was working late and that was why he and Michael had been roped in to look after the baby, but still Alex had better not leave him alone with Guerin for too long. He just didn't think he could take being with the arrogant, self-centred bast Oh, he put Tabasco sauce on the chips! Cool!

*****

Is she still in there? Tess asked Liz who stood in the hallway standing between the main bedroom and the bathroom.

Liz nodded with her back pressed up against the wall. She really wanted to get Maria out of the bathroom already, but she knew Tess was really talking about Laurie.

Tess chapped on the bedroom door. Laurie, are you ready yet?

came the muffled voice from behind the door.

Are you even anywhere near ready?

Tess exchanged a suspicious look with Liz who shrugged. Tess' narrowed eyes then focused on the door. Liz wondered if she was trying to find some new alien power to see through the wood.

Are you talking on the phone with Alex?

Liz tried to suppress a smile when she heard Laurie try to stifle her own laughter. Tess rolled her eyes and gave Liz a knowing look.

Laurie's unconvincing voice floated through the wooden door.

That's it I'm coming in.

Tess opened the door and entered the room before Laurie could answer. Once the door closed Liz grinned. It was weird how relationships could change in the last few years. Liz remembered it was only not long ago that Tess seemed like the outsider who was trying to fit into Roswell, and Laurie was almost an outsider herself once she moved to the small town in New Mexico to be closer to what she considered her only family left in the worldMichael. But after about a month Tess and Laurie seemed to form a friendship and stick together in the world and their friendship just grew from there.

It's strange how some friendships flourish while others hit a crossroad, or in her case hit a brick wall, and fade away from existence Liz thought sadly. Here was Tess and Laurie who had only known each other for three years and now had a bond like sisters while she and Maria had been like sisters and where now like strangers.

All because they did what they promised they would never do. They allowed a man to come between them.

Michael Guerin.

Liz sighed as she got lost in thought and looked up abruptly when she heard the flush of the toilet and a moment later the click of the door as Maria DeLuca emerged from the bathroom.

They met each other's gaze for several moments before Maria looked away.

There you go.

Liz said weakly as Maria nodded and preceded to walk down the hall towards the living room without looking back.

Liz felt the tears sting at her eyes but refused to let them fall as she quickly entered the bathroom and closed the door, only then allowing herself to cry freely for the sister she had now lost.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Laurie strolled around the modest decorated bedroom glancing at the objects that inhabited it. Her nightstand had a few of her accessories and a radio clock, not that she ever usually set the alarm on it. She smirked as she glanced at the nightstand on the other side of the bed that had a watch, a few coins and a Kenny from South Park clock sitting on it, which Alex always insisted on setting the alarm on. Every morning at 7am they would awaken to a few strong choice words from Cartman and friends.

She would curse the thing at times when she had only just gotten back to sleep after tending to Charlie several times during the night, but she knew that Alex needed the alarm for work. Alex had once offered to sleep on the couch so she could sleep in, but Laurie rebuffed the offer, telling him she'd rather wake up early with him beside her than sleep in late with him never been asleep in their bed.

She idly played with a hairbrush in one hand while she held the cordless telephone up to her ear with the other. So what time will you be home tonight? she asked into the phone.

I don't know, Alex replied down the line. Probably eight. Ryan wants to go over the last few songs again until he's satisfied with them.

But he liked them didn't he?

Yeah, we just need to tweak them a little. Nothing major.

Laurie inwardly sighed a breath of relief, knowing just how nervous Alex was this morning about playing the new songs he wrote to his boss Ryan. Since the producer had took on Alex, Laurie knew that he saw Ryan as some kind of mentor and thought highly of any praise or constructive criticism that the older man gave him.

I told you, you had nothing to worry about, didn't I? she smiled as she sat down on the bed.

Yeah, you did. She could hear the smile in his voice. You were right as usual.

Laurie smirked. I know I was but I was going give you a break and not rub it in this time.

Funny. So where is it the girls are taking you?

Chez Pierre.

Alex's voice drifted down the telephone line.

Laurie sighed. Yeah, I guess.

What's wrong?

She tried to put on a cheerful voice hoping that Alex wouldn't press her on the subject.

C'mon, tell me what's going on?

She really didn't want to talk about it. She felt selfish enough knowing that Tess and Isabel had gone to so much trouble to get Maria and Liz to agree to come to dinner with them so they could all have a girls night out. Laurie knew that Maria and Liz only agreed for Laurie's sake. She hadn't been out of the apartment without Charlie ever since he was born, and Tess had decided that her best friend needed a break from her parental duties.

Laurie wasn't so sure though. It felt weird leaving her son behind while she spent the night enjoying herself. What if he needed her while she was out? What if Michael and Kyle couldn't cope on their own? What if something awful happened and she wasn't there to prevent it?

She knew that she was maybe overreacting but Charlie was only four-months-old! Anything could happen!

Of course once she voiced these thoughts to Alex she received the reaction that she expected. Comfort and a little laughter. God, he could be annoying and adorable at the same time. And that's why she loved him.

Michael and Kyle will be fine, Alex told her. She could just imagine him smiling while he said it. They'll have the number for your cell, my cell, the girls cells

Laurie rolled her eyes knowing he was right. She was overreacting and he knew it.

the restaurant and even the doctor though they won't have to use it. Plus I'll be home in just over a half hour.

Laurie nodded and lightly tapped the hairbrush against the mattress. Yeah, you're right. I'm overreacting.

Yes, you are, Alex said in his calming but knowing he was right voice.

Laurie felt a smile on her lips.

So go out tonight and enjoy yourself, okay.

It wasn't a question.

Laurie nodded.

Alex sounded satisfied enough. So what are

Laurie looked up as the knock on the bedroom door interrupted Alex. Laurie, are you ready yet?

Is that Tess? Alex asked.

she answered him. She then moved the phone away from her mouth a little to call out to Tess. 

You aren't ready yet? she could here Alex saying on the other end of the line. It's already almost 7.15.

Before Laurie could answer Tess called back from outside of the door Are you even anywhere near ready?

Laurie cast a glance at the forgotten dress that lay beside her. 

You're lying, Alex said mischievously. I'm gonna tell.

Quiet, you, Laurie smirked, blushing knowing that Alex had caught her out.

Are you talking on the phone with Alex?

Dammit Tess had caught her out too!

Laurie called back.

Wow, that didn't even sound convincing to her own ears!

You're not a good liar, Miss Dupree, Alex teased her.

Shut up, Alex, Laurie laughed then tried to stifle her laughter hoping that Tess didn't hear her.

That's it I'm coming in.

Crap! She didn't have time to react when Tess walked through the door. She'd been caught out by her best friend who looked from Laurie to the dress back to Laurie again with a raised eyebrow.

Laurie bit her lip to stop herself from hiding her amusement. It didn't help though that Alex was laughing on the phone.

Tess dragged out her name, and she knew that tone of voice. Tell Alex to stop distracting you so you can get dressed.

Hey I did not distract her!

Laurie grinned at Alex's defensive tone and exchanged a smile with Tess. She knew Tess said that to get a reaction out of him. They always seemed to be doing that. They definitely knew how to push each other's buttons, and they were always fun to watch.

It was hard for her to believe when Tess had told her that she and Alex hadn't always been friends, and their friendship only grew these past few years.

Alex said he was sorry, Laurie lied cheerfully.

Tess giggled knowing that wasn't the truth and Laurie held the phone away from her a little so Tess could also hear him telling her to tell the petite blonde the truth.

Both girls laughed openly at this and after several moments Tess called out to the phone that Laurie held. Goodbye, Alex!

Tess pointed at her watch and Laurie nodded. Okay I really need to go.

Remember what I said okay? Alex said to her. Have fun tonight. You deserve it.

Laurie smiled and watched as Tess looked through her perfumes that were on her dressing table. Drive home safely.

I will.

Laurie finished and once Alex said his farewell she hung up the phone.

Tess turned to her holding a perfume bottle that was opened and sniffing her wrist where she had sprayed it. This is really nice.

I know, Laurie smiled up at her. Maria got me it for my birthday.

She has great taste, Tess grinned.

Laurie nodded and Tess sat the bottle back on the dresser before moving the dress a little and sitting down next to Laurie on the bed. Laurie studied her as she absently fingered the blue dress. Laurie had known Tess long enough to know when there was something that Tess wanted to talk about but didn't know how to start the conversation.

*****

Tess continued to look at the dress. She had planned to have this conversation with Laurie for the past couple of days, but now that it felt like the time was right she had absolutely no idea how she was going to start it.

Tess looked up to meet Laurie's concerned blue eyes.

Is there something you want to talk about?

Tess bit her lip then paused for a moment. Okay now was the perfect time to start it. How did you feel when you found out you were going to have Charlie?

It was obvious that Laurie didn't expect that question. scared I guess.

You weren't happy?

Yeah, but scared was my first reaction. Then came happiness, Laurie smiled and Tess knew that she had drifted off into memories. She then cleared her throat. But then my next reaction was worry.

Tess looked and nodded in understanding. About what Alex was going to say?

Yeah. I was going out of my mind when I was in that stage as you'll remember.

Tess nodded with a small smile. She remembered the day when her best friend came to the Valenti house almost choking back tears when she told her in a small voice that she thought she might be pregnant. Tess had insisted on Laurie taking a pregnancy test and had been with her when she confirmed it for sure. They had tried it three times and it still proved positive.

Now it was her turn to have the same worries that her friend once had.

Tess, why Laurie trailed off and Tess could see that her friend was putting two and two together. It only a moment before Laurie's eyes widened. are you

Tess felt the tears well up in her eyes. She had been with Kyle for three years now and she couldn't believe that she didn't know how to tell him what she suspected.

I think I'm pregnant.

To be continued...


End file.
